The Rose
by Myth
Summary: Max has a secret admirer


Title: The Rose 

Author: Myth13

E-mail: myth_1_3@yahoo.com

Rating: I think PG-13 for lang. May get worse

Category: Max/Logan

Disclaimer: Dark Angel is not mine and I have nothing to give, this is just my imagination getting out of hand.

Spoilers: Everything up to and including BBWW

Comment: This is the second fanfic I have ever posted, the first one was for Roswell. Please leave feedback, if you want you can also e-mail it to me. Please be Honest I can take all the helpful feedback I can get. If you don't like it tell me why so that I can try and improve.

Max walked up to her locker in Jam Pony headquarters, she was just returning from her last run of the day. As she started to turn the dial on the lock, Original Cindy walked over from her position on the couch.

"Hey Girl where were you last night? We waited at your apartment, but when you didn't show Kendra and me took off hoping that you would show at the club." Cindy looked at Max excepting some kind of answer. Not that she wondered much about where she was; her money was on Logan.

Max had succeed in avoiding Cindy and this conversation for most of the day, but it looked like her time had finally run out. Leaving her locker open she turned to Cindy "I had a job to do and it took a little longer then I thought it would. I promise that I will make it up to you guys." Max looked at Cindy with pleading eyes hoping she wouldn't push the issue. 

In reality she had spent most of the night with Logan going over the newest reports on Manticore at dinner and then beating him in chess for the rest of the night. By the time she realized what time it was and that she was supposed to meet her friends it was to late. At Logan's suggestion she had stayed to finish the game and then went home. Well that wasn't exactly his suggestion she thought to herself. 

He had at first tried to get her to stay at the apartment for the rest of the night and sleep in the guestroom because as he had put it was too late for her to be out, but Max knew that staying there would have been a mistake. Ever since the withdrawn kiss, they had been playing a waiting game. Every time she went over to see him there was a constant tension that permeated the room. Neither wanted to admit to the other that they were anything more then friends. When Logan had finally realized that she wasn't going to give in on the issue, he had given up on the idea and had let her go home with instructions to call when she got there. 

When she had gotten home Kendra was back from the club and already in bed asleep. She had however given Max a similar lecture about neglecting friends this morning before she had left for work.

Original Cindy gave in to the pleading look and let it pass. "Well are you going to come out with us tonight? Ya know you could always bring roller boy with you."

"No Logan doesn't do that kind of thing, and anyway even though he would never admit it, he hates being reminded of his disability." Max replied

"Well you should get it through his thick head that it doesn't matter." Original Cindy shook her head at the idea. "That's the problem with men they always have that Macho-I don't want to admit I need help side."

"It's not like that, he is just trying to cope with it the best he can he has been through alot, and eventually he will come around." Max replied with a defensive tone. After knowing all things that Logan had been through lately she didn't like the idea of anyone putting him down.

"Damn Girl, calm down I wasn't going after him or anything I was just stating my opinion, anyway I kind of respect him for what he did for you, when you were in jail. Original Cindy was still amazed and confused about that whole incident. But she respected her homegirls' wishes and let the whole thing go, when she wanted to talk Original Cindy would be there.

Max turned back to her locker to start getting her stuff together. "I'll come out with you guys tonight, I just have to stop at Logan's and then I will be over." 

As she took her jacket out of her locker something fell out onto the floor. Max looked down and realizing what it was, bent over to pick it up. "Not again, I don't know what is up with this whole thing but I'm not liking the vibe I'm getting from it." Max said with exasperation 

Original Cindy looked over to see Max standing there holding a single Light Pink rose, looking at like it was going to bite her at any second. "What is wrong with roses, I would think that you would like it if you got a flower from Logan?"

"Believe me if it was from Logan I wouldn't mind, but I don't know who this is from. This is the third one in the last week and a half. A single rose in my locker each one a different color no note or anything saying who it came from or why. It's a little weird don't you think?" Max replied with sarcasm.

Cindy thought about it for a second and then replied "Well if Logan didn't send it and there is no note then I guess you have a secret admirer. It seems like I read some where that each color rose means a different thing." 

Max looked up at Cindy with interest "Well after I found the first one, I asked Logan and he said that he knew nothing about it, I don't think he would lie about it if he had done it. Anyway he was just as curious as I was about the whole thing, I never did tell him about the second one. So do you know what this color means?" Max asked holding the rose up for Cindy's inspection. 

"I don't remember exactly but I think it was something like happiness and wanting to be with someone." Cindy replied trying to remember more detail about it. "Why don't you ask Logan when you go by his place, he seems like the type of man that would know about that kind of thing."

Max looked back at the flower and then placed it on the bench in front of her locker. As she was pulling the rest of the things that she needed out of her locker, she decided that she would ask Logan. If he didn't know then he would most likely be able to look it up for her without a problem. 

After getting everything she needed, and changing into her street clothes, she slammed her locker shut and made sure the lock was engaged. Not that it was much of a lock, a two year old could jimmy it, she thought to herself. She quickly put the rose in to her bag then looking back up at Cindy she replied "That's a good idea, I'm going to head over to Logan's now and then I will meet you guys at the club at nine."

Cindy distracted by the Sketchy's girlfriend who had just walked in, gave her a dismissing wave of her hand replied "You better be there, and don't let that rich boyfriend of yours talk you out of it."

Max started to walk toward the doors, looking over her shoulders she replied "He is not my boyfriend and don't worry I will be there." Then she continued out the doors and jumped on to her bike.

TBC....... if you like


End file.
